The present invention relates to a method of fixing a packing and a structure for fixing a packing to be disposed between members, such as a male connector housing and a female connector housing, for example, to be connected together by being mutually engaged with each other, for providing waterproofing to these members.
In connectors to be engaged together by being faced with each other, a packing is disposed at a portion where male and female connector housings are engaged together in order to provide the connectors with waterproofing for preventing an occurrence of a short-circuiting attributable to an entering of rainwater into the connectors.
As a method of fixing a packing between the connector housings, there is a known method for engaging a stopping projection disposed in a packing with a stopping claw disposed in a female connector housing.
When a male connector housing is engaged with the female connector housing mounted with the packing, terminals within the respective connector housings are electrically connected by a mutual contact of the terminals. The packing is sandwiched between the male connector housing and the female connector housing so that the packing provides waterproofing to the portion where the connector housings are engaged together.